The Center has a multidisciplinary team approach to research into the detection, the mechanisms, and the therapy of remedial causes of hypertension. More specifically our interests are in renal endocrine causes of hypertension. Patients are screened by our CORE facility, and when appropriate, directed to specific research projects listed below. Others in whom an underlying correctable cause of hypertension cannot be identified are provided with recommendations for optimal antihypertensive drug therapy. In addition to a thorough investigation of their hypertension, all patients receive vigorous educational programs on hypertension and have therapeutic recommendations detailed to their referring physicians. Six specific research protocols are planned by the SCOR group. They include the following studies: (1) Randomize Prospective Comparison of Surgical and Medical Treatment of Renovascular Hypertension: (2) Serial Clinical, Arteriographic and Renal Function Studies of Hypertensive Patients with Renal Artery Stenosis: (3) Isolation and Characterization of Pure Renin and Its Application to Hypertension Studies; (4) New Techniques for the Recognition of Surgically Remediable Renovascular Hypertension - (4A) Development of a New Pharmacologic Technique for the Recognition of Renin Related Hypertension - (4B) Evaluation of New Radiographic Methods for the Recognition of Functionally Significant Hypertension; (5) Pharmacology of Renal and Endocrine Hypertension - (5A) Evaluation of a Possible Dual Mechanism of Propranolol's Antihypertensive Effect - (5B) Prostaglandins as Mediators of Renin Secretion; and (6) The Role of New Mineralocorticoids in Hypertension.